


瘾（01）

by childstone



Series: 瘾 [1]
Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone
Summary: 暗黑向，be，不喜勿入，警告三连





	瘾（01）

路灯在街边孤独的亮着，它离自己的同伴太过于遥远，试图通过闪烁去呼唤着它们，但却毫无回应。只有一只飞蛾锲而不舍地撞着灯泡，发出富有节奏的击打声，混着不远处的虫鸣生，直叫人心里冒火。一个纤细的身影走到明灭的灯下，阴影使他的微笑显得有些狰狞，左耳上戴着一个银质骷髅的耳钉，劣质的光芒显得有些叛逆。

身后的暗巷传来其他几人不服输的声音，无非是问候了一遍他的户口本，仿佛言语越粗鄙，就能给他造成什么伤害似的。

孟鹤堂转了转手腕，回头瞥了地上乱七八糟躺在地上的几人，嗤笑了一声，走了。穿过一片破旧的居民区后，刚刚还云淡风轻的背影却突然破溃，颤抖着摔进地上的一片小水洼里。头上传来空调外机旋转的声音，孟鹤堂只觉得那扇叶似乎在卷着他的脑浆，把他的眼前染得血淋淋的，熟悉的眩晕感让他撇撇嘴，甚至自嘲地想着：别被后面那几个孙子发现自己倒在这儿就好了，然后孟鹤堂看见了自己面前停了一双鞋。

还是个阔少，孟鹤堂失去意识前嘀咕了一句。

等到他醒来的时候，自己被绑在椅子上，面前坐着一个男人，手里拿着一个注射器，似笑非笑地瞧着自己。

“你是谁？”

“这很重要吗？”

“那什么更重要呢？”

“很多，比如我手上是什么？”

“嗤~那有什么重要的？不如你把我解开，我就能让你知道什么更重要，比如拳头。”

“孟鹤堂，你还真的挺狂的。”男人举起注射器，透过灯光盯着里面仅剩一半的透明液体，嘴角噙着笑，只是无论孟鹤堂怎么看那笑都扎眼的很，“不知道等会你毒瘾发作后是不是还能这么狂？”

“你＊＊到底是谁！？”

“周九良，初次见面，请多关照。”

孟鹤堂苦苦维持着冷静的表情，额头不断渗出汗来，他咬着牙，努力不让自己喊出来。但他又能保留这虚假的人性多久呢？这可是他那可笑的母亲留给他唯一的东西，是流淌在他的血液里的肮脏，是嵌在骨髓里的不堪，让他此生都要带着众人的耻笑苟活于世。

周九良看着孟鹤堂逐渐浸湿的T恤，笑意更深，伸出手指点着他清晰可见的锁骨，一寸寸描摹着形状，声音如同从九天之外飘入孟鹤堂的耳朵，“想要我手上的东西吗？”

孟鹤堂两眼通红，盯着周九良手里的针管，浑身颤抖着想去拿，却被绳子死死固定在椅子上，动弹不得。从灵魂深处产生的欲望让他无法自持，他试图通过言语使自己保留最后的理智，开口却是卑微的乞求：“求你，把它给我，求求你，你让我做什么都可以！求你！给我！”

针尖轻轻划过孟鹤堂的手背，周九良顺着领口探向孟鹤堂的胸口，捏了捏他的乳尖，看着孟鹤堂被眼泪鼻涕糊满的脸，皱了皱眉，“真脏……”

说完便站起身，走了。孟鹤堂看着他的背影目眦欲裂，“你回来！周九良！周！九！良！”然后便被两个黑衣人抬走。

两人按着他，把孟鹤堂从上到下洗得干干净净，拿浴巾裹好又用绳子绑住他的双手，把人带到了一间卧室。孟鹤堂光着脚踩在厚重的地毯上，头发还在滴着水，晕湿了脚边的地毯。身后传来了锁门的声音，但孟鹤堂已经无法去在意，他全部的注意力都放在了窗边的人身上。

周九良端着茶杯，靠在落地窗上，窗外的灯光星星点点缀在他纯黑的浴袍上。

衣冠禽兽，如果孟鹤堂接受过义务教育的话会这么骂，但他只能暗暗地说一声“艹”。

“清醒了？”

“多亏了您的小弟用冷水给我冲的澡。”

周九良笑着走向孟鹤堂，把茶杯放在一边的桌子上，又顺手拿起刚刚的注射器，针尖闪过一丝寒光，让孟鹤堂哆嗦了一下，默默后退。

“害怕了？”周九良的唇贴着孟鹤堂的耳廓，热气呼在他耳朵上，让孟鹤堂打了个寒战，连否定的话都忘了说。

“呵呵……”周九良把孟鹤堂压在门板上，手中的注射器伸向孟鹤堂被捆住的双手，孟鹤堂只感觉到手腕上的绳子传来一阵湿意，空的针筒就被周九良扔进了垃圾桶。

“我突然觉得这样会更有意思……”周九良把孟鹤堂拽到床上，拿起茶杯灌了一大口就压住了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，口中的液体尽数渡到他嘴里。

“咳咳咳……”孟鹤堂双手被捆在背后，根本无法挣扎，等到周九良的嘴唇离开后才边咳边骂他，“你有病啊！咳咳……你他妈给我灌了什么！？”

“你等会就知道了~”周九良起身拉开床头的抽屉翻找着什么，没多久拿着一瓶润滑油和一盒避孕套坐回床上。拉开浴袍的腰带，里面的风光就完全展露在孟鹤堂面前，白嫩的皮肤，小巧的乳头，柔软的肚子还有……

孟鹤堂心虚地移开眼，语气显得有些气急败坏，“你干嘛呢！”

周九良笑得灿烂，打开润滑油就到在自己手上，有些顺着他的胳膊流下来，滴在孟鹤堂的小腿上，勾得他又转头看向周九良。

沾满了润滑油的手指被送进了干涩的后穴，孟鹤堂瞪大眼睛看着趴跪着的周九良，只见他轻咬下唇，眉头微蹙，异物入侵的感觉似乎并不好受。

“……你在干什么……”

“玩一个很有趣的游戏。”周九良白着嘴唇扯出一个笑来，却叫孟鹤堂的心跳快了几分。

抽出手指，周九良拆开一个避孕套，仔细套在孟鹤堂不知何时勃起的阴茎上，又淋了许多润滑液后，两腿跪在他身体两侧，扶着性器，慢慢坐了下去。

孟鹤堂看着周九良额头的汗珠和紧蹙的眉，有些不忍，但双手被捆住，根本无法扶住已经摇摇欲坠的周九良。

进入到一半时，周九良停住了，下唇已经被他咬破，渗出一些血来，他长吸了一口气，猛地坐下来，然后摔在孟鹤堂身上。

过了一会周九良抖着胳膊撑起身来，脸色惨白，唯独渗血的下唇挂着诱人的血红色，挑了挑眉，身体慢慢动起来，润滑液沾在两人相连处，在暖黄的灯光下还能看到其中混杂的血丝。

孟鹤堂只觉得身体越来越烫，下体传来的奇妙感觉使他呻吟出声，惹得周九良轻笑一声，动作加快了些。

“嗯啊……”孟鹤堂猛地一顶腰，使周九良一时撑不住，再次倒在孟鹤堂的胸口，发出一声甜腻的呻吟。

“你……哈啊……叫得很好听……”周九良那一声似乎是叫到了孟鹤堂心里，使他埋在对方体内的性器又胀大了一分，于是更加卖力地挺着腰。

“啊……哈啊……唔……”周九良皱着眉承受着孟鹤堂在他体内的冲撞，颤抖着把手伸到孟鹤堂身下，试图把绳子解开，但绳子绑得太紧，他尝试了几次都没能成功。

周九良有些烦躁地起身，拔出体内的性器，光着身子走到书桌前拿了一把小剪刀，眯着一双眼走了回来。

孟鹤堂看着他眉目含春的模样，忍不住呼吸加快，等到周九良剪开绳索，他急不可耐地把周九良按在床上，拉开大腿就把自己的性器送了进去。

“我还想听你像刚刚那样叫~”孟鹤堂啃着周九良的乳尖，下身狠狠地贯穿着小穴，一只手还套弄着周九良的阴茎，逼出周九良的眼泪和呻吟，血液和润滑液随着动作滴在床上，染出一朵朵血花，好不夺目。

孟鹤堂也不知道自己究竟是被什么蛊惑了，也许是因为周九良，也许是因为自己咽下的带着甜味儿的白开水。他掐着周九良的腰，疯狂地挺动着，地上丢着两个注满精液的避孕套，床上混着血、润滑液、汗还有周九良射出的白浊。

等到孟鹤堂第三次释放的时候，周九良脱力地仰躺在床上，两腿无力地搭在孟鹤堂肩头，双目失神，吊灯的光让他微微眯眼，挤出的泪水顺着太阳穴流入发间。身上到处是青青紫紫的痕迹，配上孟鹤堂打架后身上留的淤青倒也没这么突兀，只是多了些情色味道。

周九良闭眼休息了一会，呼吸平复后披上浴袍，把掉在地上的浴袍扔到孟鹤堂脸上，转身走向门口，敲了敲门后迈步走进浴室。

门被慢慢推开，一个男人推着手推车走了进来，迅速整理着凌乱不堪的床。

孟鹤堂拽着浴巾从床上下来脸色发红，被男人带到了另一个面积小一些的房间，然后门再次在他背后落锁。

孟鹤堂躺在床上，瞪着天花板，怎么都想不明白自己这个晚上到底经历了些什么。

不知道什么时候他迷迷糊糊地睡着了，忽冷忽热的感觉侵袭着他的全身，让他忍不住蜷缩成一团，黑暗鞭笞着他的灵魂，留下一道道流着污血的鞭痕，而光明像是一个点，遥遥地看着他狼狈的模样。


End file.
